Spinlyn
Spinlyn is the Queen of the Spider Tribe and as of Episode 26, she is currently trapped. Biography (From LEGO.com) The vain Spider-Queen says beauty is power and that's certainly how she became the boss. but while the other spiders are awe-struck with her gorgeousness, she's "hideous" to everyone else! History The Warrior Within Originally one of many, countless Spider Legend Beasts dwelling in the depths of the Gorge of Eternal Depth, Spinlyn would come into contact with the lost Crominus and Crunket. Harassing them alongside her brethren, their attack would be cut short when she came into contact with Chi after Laval recklessly dumped the Crocodile Tribe's reservoir down the chasm. Hungrily devouring and absorbing its innate energies, Spinylyn would evolve into a far larger, semi-humanoid version of herself and become a being of, at least to other Spiders, stunning beauty. After taking Crominus and Crunket hostage, she'd quickly rise to power as queen of the Spider Tribe due to her mesmerizing beauty and thus gain a loyal following. With Scorm and Braptor, the three led their tribes from the Gorge and into an exit located in the Outlands, and observing Mount Cavora in the distance, become fixated on using the power of its Chi, with Spinlyn in particular believing its evolutionary properties could be used to make her even more beautiful. After establishing a headquarters in the Outlands, Spinlyn would quickly come into conflict with Scorm over leadership, likewise arguing over who supplied the Chi that transformed them in the first place, with Spinlyn having become convinced that it came from a 'Great Spider', in contrast to Scorm's 'Great Scorpion'. Despite their disagreements, however, the two would nevertheless put them aside to enact their plans of kidnapping the Legend Beasts, with Spinlyn keeping the Rhinoceros Legend Beast and Gorilla Legend Beast under imprisonment in her base. Notes *Spinlyn had her tooth chipped in episode 22, which is currently the only injury shown on-screen that isn't used for comedy. Additionally, it's the only injury portrayed in the series to remain permanent and not be healed. *Real spiders are known to have eight legs while Spinlyn only has six, this could mean that her front legs became her arms. *Spinlyn's chest-piece resembles a hanging spider. *Spinlyn's name is a play on the word 'spin' and the name 'Lyn'. *In the short, The Web and the Sting, Spinlyn is shown favoring strategy over brutality. *Like Vardy, Spinylyn acts as the more cool-headed second in command to the main antagonist of their respective arc. *Ironically, despite being considered the most beautiful of spiders, Spinlyn is (if Sparratus' bio and her appearance are of any indication) the least evolved member of her tribe. Episode Appearances Season 2 * A Tangled Web * The Legend Thief * The Eagle and The Bear * Tooth or Consequences * This May Sting a Bit Season 3 * Firedreaming * A Very Slippery Slope Gallery Spinlyn (Lego Picture).png Scorm, Braptor & Spinlyn.png Scorm & Spinlyn quarrel.png Spinlyn & Dark Tribes' Forces.png Dark Tribes' Leaders.jpg Dark Tribes are back.jpg Spinlyn & Scorpion Soldier.png Spinlyn (Chima Ep. 36).png Spinlyn & Sparratus.png Spinlyn, Spider Soldiers & Plovar.png Spinlyn Attack.png Spinlyn, Sparacon & Spider Soldiers (Ep. 26).png Spinlyn's MudBath.png Scorm & Spinlyn (Ep. 24).jpg Scorm, Braptor & Spinlyn.jpg QS.png Spinlyn-tv-2.png Spinlyn-L'exploit_de_Plovar.jpg Spinlyn-Le_voleur_légendaire.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Spinlyn_Wallpaper.jpg Spinlyn.Se3ep1.Lego_Chima.png 118-119_ScutterScorpion_Spinlyn.jpg Category:Dark tribes Category:Spider tribe Category:Kings/Queens Category:Females Category:Female Warriors Category:Redeemed characters